Routine
by I-Sort-of-Mean-It
Summary: Their lives followed a routine and then one night.... NaruxSasu SasuxNaru YAOI oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kakashi…or Neji…..or Kabuto….or Shika….or Sai….or any other awesome Naruto guy. Lucky them that I don't._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't really a friendship, but they weren't enemies either. There was tension and there were battles but it always ended the same way. Always.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-teme…" He panted breathlessly.

"Shut up, dobe." The raven-haired boy growled hungrily.

It always ended the exact same way. The two sprawled over the couch, counter, bed, floor, somewhere, panting and sweaty. And then one of them would get up and dress hurriedly. They would pretend nothing happened and everything would return to "normal". The next day they would meet on the bridge and things would continue the way they always did. It turned into a routine; by day the two young men would fight and by night one would be at the others place screaming in agony and pleasure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chorused her usual greeting to the Uchiha as they sat and waited for their sensei.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late; I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi appeared, giving the same excuse he did everyday.

Yes, some how their lives had turned into a routine, somehow the ninja lifestyle of danger and surprise had managed to elude their genin reach.

The day progressed with D-missions, like pulling weeds and cleaning up the community. Once again Naruto would try to act tough to impress Sakura, and fail miserably. Sasuke would make his usual snide comment and another fight would ensue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a rapping on Naruto's door. He swung it open and immediately Sasuke pushed him onto the kitchen counter, tearing at the blonde's clothes hurriedly.

"Sas-"

"Shut up we don't have time." The raven ripped off Naruto's shirt and began nibbling on his neck. In a flash Jinchuuriki was back inside himself facing the Kyuubi. Kyuubi bubbled through seals and consumed the boy, whose eyes began to glow red.

"Sasuke-teme." He flipped them over and tore open Uchiha's shirt, biting his neck and ears roughly.

Soon clothes were tossed unceremoniously onto floors, into sinks, and even out of windows. A Kyuubi controlled Naruto nipped playfully at his nipple, to which Uchiha replied with a hardening sigh. His hand found its way into white shorts and rubbed all over a hardening member.

"Ohh Naruto….." He moaned, fully hardened.

"Having fun, Sasuke-uke?"

"Shut u…..OHHH!" Naruto took his lengths into his mouth and sucked hard. He slid up and down, bathing it from tip to base. Sasuke bit his lip trying not to moan. The Kyuubi shoved his fingers into the raven's mouth.

Once they were coated well enough he jammed the first one into Sasuke, with a scream of pain and pleasure as a response. Uchiha squirmed to adjust to it before his head was forced down.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Shut up we don't have time!" He mocked, smirking. Sasuke eyed the blonde's length before taking it into the moist caverns of his mouth. Naruto moaned and inserted the second finger. Raven bit down lightly on him; Naruto growled. He yanked him up by black locks and crushed his lips into his. The blonde turned over his partner and rammed into him.

Raven screamed and squirmed, groaning and moaning. Kyuubi pulled out and forced right back in. Soon they established a pace.

And just like every other night they found themselves sprawled across the kitchen counter, panting for breath, sweating. Naruto's eyes had long returned to their beautiful blue. Sasuke's onyx eyes glowed maliciously; he knocked out the poor little blonde.

"Sorry, Naruto." He blacked out and in a flash the Uchiha, clothes and all, was gone.

The next day Naruto found out that Sasuke defected from Konoha. Deep inside he was never really the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah….it sucked, but thanks for reading!! It was my first mildly descriptive yaoi. Please R&R, flames are welcome, but be warned if they're nothing but bitching and no constructive criticism, you WILL be flamed back. And I flame bad…_


End file.
